Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective
Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective 'is a spin-off series of Kingdom Hearts that is set loosely in the canon, and has far more other franchises (rather than Disney, Non-Disney and Square Enix) featuring in it as Characters, worlds etc. Plot 'So it has been 50+ years since Sora and Co. quelled the heartless for good, succesfully wiping them out of this plane of existance, and the original warriors are now long forgotten legends and folklore. And the inhabitants of the worlds decided to bring all of the worlds together to make a planet where they lived in peaceful unity, going out and visiting other planets (other game worlds). People now think more scientifically, utilizing magic like Fire and Blizzard to a much larger scale, and there has been much prosperity. However, right on queue a group of dimensional shamblers called 'The New laws' come in and make life more difficult for the inhabitants of the planets.' You play as Cobalt, a robot who finds himself (or herself depending on which gender you picked) in some wreckage who soon finds an iconic and archaic weapon that binds itself to you, the Keyblade. Gameplay '''Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective '''plays much like any other Kingdom Hearts game, however, you will gradually be able to build yourself a dream team of all of you favourite characters from any game you can think of, making it possible for odd combinations Like Cobalt, 'Steve' (Minecraft), Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) and 'Quote' (Cave Story) or with about 300+ other characters from other game franchises that are unlocked as you visit their planets/worlds. Magic/Skill system ''Magic works just like other Kingdom Hearts games, with recharging MP bars and upgraded magic replacing other magic (Like Fira replacing Fire), but there are new elements: Radiation (Which focuses on dealing crippling status effects and massive damage over time), Metal (which focuses on boosting weapons and defense) and more. Skills however go into two categories '''Passive- these abilities work in the background, like how they do in the normal Kingdom hearts games, Or Aggresive- where the abilities can be special attacks (Like Atom charge, which stacks 'Atom counters' when you don't attack for a while, so when you next land a successful hit, you discharge all of the counters to do 10 extra Rad. (Radiation) Damage times the counters stacked). Multiplayer Online or local multiplayer involves using two Cobalts (being discerned by colour palettes and gamer ID) for up to 4 players, where empty spaces will be filled up by a host's dream team member for every space not filled by a player, where it will play similarily to 358/2's multiplayer, however, the main story can be done from the start as multiplayer co-op, however, it will not allow new players to jump in part way through the story who weren't in the original party of users, AI allies can switch as normal. Weapons The weapon system has been greatly improved, there are at least 10 weapons for every character in the game (excluding Cobalt, as he/she gets all keyblades obtained by completing worlds) including warious Easter egg weapons. Additional Content DLC packs may be available, and will add additional planets and characters that you can add to your available allies, these are mainly pointless and have no effect on story. Worlds *Destiny Island *Disney Kingdom *Tranverse Town *Radiant Garden *Atlantica( The Little Mermaid) *Jungle Book(The Jungle Book) *Paradise Island(Lilo & Stitch) *Equestria(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *O-Town(Rocko's Modern Life) *Cartoon Network Universe *Pride Lands (Lion King) *Mouse London (Great Mouse Detective) *Cape Suzette (talespin) *Corana (Tangled) *Aragbah (Aladdin) *Petropolis (Tuff Puppy) *NearBurg (Catdog) *Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Jelliena(Tigerbreath13’s OC World) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *World of Pokemon (Pokemon) *Miracle City (El Tigre) *Digital World (Digimon) *Xiaolin Temple (Xiaolin Showdown) *Berk (How to train your dragon) *Far Far Away (Shrek) *Warner Bros. Studios (Warner Bros.) *Intermental World Of Days & Nights (Fantasia) *LB Mammoth Studios (Cats don’t dance) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Tokyo (Japan) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario series) *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *H-B Kingdom *Retroville(Jimmy Neutron) *Dimmsdale(Fairlyodd Parents) *Amity Park(Danny Phantom) *Dragon Realms *Russia (Anastasia) *Camelot(Quest for camelot) *New York (TMNT) *Kohana(Naruto) *Feudal Japan (Inuyasha) *100-Acre Wood (Winnie the pooh) *El Dorado(Road to El dorado) *Raccoon City (resident Evil Series) *Louisianan Town Of Wishes (Disney The Princess & The Frog) *Chyaguhoga hts. (corey Mclean/Ohio) *Lexicon (WordGirl) *Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball z) *La Cite Des Choltes (The HunkchBack Of Norta dome) *Magical Lake (The Swan Princess) *SpringField (Simpsons) *Paradiso di buontempone (Pinocchio) *Doofsdanville (Bucht Hartman's Phineas & Ferb) *Sleepy Hollow (The Adventure Of Ichabod & Mr.Toad) *ferngully (Ferngully The Last RainForest) *Hyrlue (The Lendgen Of Zelda Series) *New Holland (FrankienWeenie) *High-Moon *United Asia Land (King & I) *Kuzcko-Yzma Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) *NeverLand (Peter Pan) *Penguin Rookie Oceans Aka IceLands (Pebble & The Penguin) *acme falls(animaniacs) *hogswarts(harry potter) *thorn valley(the secert of nimh) *port royal(pirates of the carribean) *madagascar island(madagascar) *deep jungle(tarzan) *outside of the world(mouse and his child) *jungle of nool(horton hears a who) *beasts castle(beauty and the beast) *the four nations(avatar:the last air bender) *carfaces casino(all dogs go to heaven) *Rocksville (GodRock! Bibletoons) *South Park (South Park) *Qahog (Familiy Guy) *Pond (Pound Puppy) *Texas & Southeasten American qabull (Cleveland Show) *Haunted Masion (House Of Dead) *Q*bert's World Of Cube (Q*Bert) *Highway Of Sweets (Sugar Rush HighWay) *Metal Earth (Hero's Duty) *Tower Of NiceLanders (Fix-It Flex Jr.) *Dr.Willy's Castle (Mega-Man Series) *Busted!-Dansville (Disney's Phineas & Ferb) *Planet Zerb (Metroid Series) *Ficitional Spain (Puss in Boots Version) *Wonderful Kingdom (Puss in boots Davydov Version) *Internet Expoler (Compture) *Google Chrome (Compture) *Youtube (Internet explore/ Google Chrome) *Facebook (Internet exploer/Google chrome) *Twitter (Internet Exploer/Google Chrome) *Dreamland (Kirby Series) *F-zero Grand Prize (F-Zero Series) *Olympus Cliosuem (Herclues) *Wild Africa (Wild Kratts) *Asian Africa (Kimba The White Lion) *Freddy's ElmStreet (Nightmare in ElmStreet) *Nightmare City (FrightNight) *Minecraft World **OverWorld Aka The World Of Minecrafting **Nether **Ender **Void *Great Fortress (Team Fortress 1,2,3 & 4) *Shibia city (The World Ends With You) *Dark City (Death Notes) *Kingdom Hearts The Moon Boss Battle Aka V.S. Kingdom Hearts Aka Kingdom Hearts Aka The Heart Scared Moon Aka V.S. The Heart Scared Moon (The Scared Moon Boss Battle) *KeyBlade Gravyard (Kingdom Hearts Brith By Sleep) *Villain's Vale (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2) *World That Never Was(Kingdom Hearts 2) *End Of The World (Kingdom Hearts 1) **World Terminus (Kingdom Hearts 1) *Xehanorting Factory *Broken Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts 3 Or old Keyblade Weilder or New Keyblade weilder vs Xehanort Making Master) *Dive into Hearts (serect boss world) Summons *Gazpacho,Pincho and Mochilo ( the fruittis ) *Rapunzel *Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat Movie) *Marsupliami *Tiana *Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Russell Ferguson the Hedgehog (My Littlest Pet Shop 2012-2013-present) *Miku (Vocaloid) *Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *The Thief (The Thief and The Cobbler) *Charlie and Lucky (all Dogs go to Heaven) *Humphrey and Kate *Mewtwo *Chicken Little *Zack Fair *Blue fairy (emperor of the night) *The Bunnykids *Kick Buttaski *Coop and Kat *Chanticleer *Shoutmon *Ballistamon *Dororomon *Cutemon *Beezelmon *Starmon *Mervamon *Sparrowmon *Greymon *Malibirdramon *Mordecai and Rigby *Pinky and The Brain *Melody *Crysta *Woody and Buzz *Scrat *Gumball and Darwin *Twang (Stitch! Anime) *Chowder *Finn and Jake *Lamu Invader *Lucy *Hello Kitty *Badtz Maru *Lola Caricola *Momo *Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. Galaxy) *Stitch (Lilo &Stitch) *Marahute (The Rescuers down under) *Kenki Omichi (New Animal Life) *Samsus (Metroid) *Toon Link and Zelda (Legend of Zelda wind waker) *Lady Lighting (Sammychan816) *Rayman (Rayman series) *Freddy P. Bear *Captain Mexico (Cartoon Network Mexico) *Sony-mae *Kim (Ojamajo13) *Gogo Dodo and Sphinxy (Tiny Toons) *Loonatics (The Loonatics) *Berenstain Bears (The Berenstain Bears) *Rocko (Pebble & The Penguin) *Bambie Version (Bambie) *Kirby (Kirby Series) Anti-Summons *Jake and Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Zack Fair (In his BBS form) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) *The Good Fairy (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) *Romeo and Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Chicken Little *Stitch (Experiment 626) in alien form; Lilo & Stitch *Aisling (The Secret of Kells) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mickey (The Fantastia one) *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Wonder Meow (Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance) *Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Shadow Heartless (Kingdom Hearts Series) *Buttons (My Little Pony) *DiZ (Kingdom Hearts II) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Leroy (Leroy & Stitch) *Perry the platypus (Disney Phnieas & Ferb) *Perry The Platypus (Bucht Hartman's Phineas & Ferb) *I.M. Meen (I.M.Meen) *Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio) *Blue Fairy (Disney's Pinocchio) *King Leondas (BedKnocks & BroomSticks) *Timon & Pummba (Lion King) *Mr.Pumkin (The Dacing Pumkin) *Jack Frost (Rise Of The Garudins) *Krist Kringle (Santa Clause Is Coming to Town) *Tooth Fairy (American Dragon Jack Long) *Jack Long (American Dragon Jake Long) *Mark Jantzan, Vice Persident of BBH City Schools (Ohio) *Snow Mister (Year without an santa clause) *Heat Mister (Year without an santa clause) *Finn & Jack (Adventure Time) D-Links *Jack Frost (Rise Of The Garudins) *Lucario (Poke'mon) *MewTwo (Poke'mon) *Werck It Ralph (Fix It Felix Jr.) *Fix It Felix Jr. (Fix It Felix Jr.) *Stitch (Stitch) *Luigi (Super Mario Series) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Steve Aka Player (Minecraft) *AppleJack (MLP:FIM) *RainBow Swag (Pony.MOV) *Orage (Annyoing orange) *Sherk (Sherk) *Oscar (Shark Tales) *Loius (Princess & The Frog) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Blu (Rio) *Yoshi (Yoshi/Super Mario Series) Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Realisitical Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of expansion That is Realistic Category:Realstic Video Game Of Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Realistic Kingdom Hearts' Main Games in Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Mario-Kingdom Hearts Crossover Games Category:Stories Category:Square-Enix Companies' Realistic Video Games Category:Realistic Disney's Video Games Category:Realities and Universes Category:Realistic Non-Disney's Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts 2013-2099 Category:Suqare-Enix Jap.12/31/2013 Category:Square-Enix USA 10/12/2098 Category:Square Enix OH 1/1/2014 Category:Square Enix EUR 12/31/2099 Category:Amanda Young Category:Alpha131‏ Category:Steven-Kun Category:SilverCrono